civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Romans (Civ2)
The Romans are a civilization in Civilization II. Color The Romans are a white civilization. A game involving the Romans will not include the , , or . Leaders The default male leader of the Romans is Caesar. Julius Caesar (100–44 BC) was a politician and general of the late republic who conquered , won a civil war against Pompey, and established himself as dictator for life. He reformed the calendar, sired a son revered as a god by the queen Cleopatra, and edged closer to becoming king of Rome, a danger which led to his assassination by some traditionalist Roman senators. Caesar's nephew and adoptive son Octavian eventually established the Roman Empire as Augustus. The default female leader is Livia. Livia Drusilla (58 BC–AD 29) was the daughter and wife of two leaders of the republican faction fighting against Octavian and his allies after the death of Caesar. Her father committed suicide after the republican defeat at Philippi; her husband joined Pompey's son's failed revolt. After Augustus's victory and declaration of a general amnesty, her family returned to Rome, where Augustus fell in love with her and her political connections at first sight. He divorced his wife on the day she gave birth to their daughter and compelled Livia's husband to leave her while she was six months pregnant. Within a week of the birth of the child, the two were married, with her former husband playing the role of the bride's father in their ceremony. They had no children, but Livia assisted with the administration of the empire and eventually secured the succession of her son Tiberius as Rome's second emperor. Rumors that she had poisoned Augustus as she had poisoned his grandchildren and her overbearing behavior eventually prompted her exasperated son to spend the end of his reign secluded in a palace at Capri. He repeatedly vetoed tributes in her honor and avoided her funeral. Her grandson Claudius eventually restored her official position. Roman leaders use ' default titles except under despotism and monarchy. A Roman emperor or empress is known as a "dictator". A Roman king or queen is known as an "imperator" (male) or "imperatrix". Personality The Roman AI is expansionist and civilized. City List The default list of Roman city names is: * Rome (default capital) * Veii * Antium * Cumae * Neapolis * Pompeii * Pisae * Ravenna * Hispalis * Viroconium * Lugdunum * Lutetia * Byzantium * Brundisium * Syracuse * Caesaraugusta * Palmyra * Jerusalem * Caesarea * Tarentum * Nicomedia * Seleucia * Artaxata * Aurelianorum * Hippo Regius * Nicopolis * Londinium * Eburacum * Arretium * Gordion * Agrippina * Cyrene * Tyrus * Verona * Corfinium * Mediolanum * Treveri * Sirmium * Augustadorum * Trapezus * Bagacum * Lauriacum * Teurnia * Curia * Caere * Ortona * Velia * Casale * Agiatium * Medias * Ampelum * Doclea * Siscea * Risinium * Lupiae * Ovetum * Argento Magus * Vindonissa * Juvavum Scenarios A scenario about the rise of Rome from the 3rd to 1st centuries BC is included with the game. In the World War II scenario, Rome's successor state Italy is included as part of the Axis, led by Hitler. Miscellaneous The advisors in the are dressed as Romans during antiquity, regardless of the civilization being played. Category:Civilizations (Civ2) Roman (Civ2)